nabarinooufandomcom-20200225-history
Miharu Rokujou
'Miharu Rokujo '(六条 壬晴 Rokujō Miharu ) is the protagonist of Nabari no Ou. Miharu is a 14-year-old high school student possessing the Shinra Banshou. He is voiced by Rie Kugimiya in Japanese and Brina Palencia in English. Synopis There are two worlds; the outside world and then the world of Nabari. The world of Nabari is one that few people see or are involved in, it is the world of ninja. Miharu was one of the ones who did not know about it, simply wanting to live a live of indifference. That is until a fellow student, Kouichi and a teacher he had known for sometime, Thobari Kumohira, begin to pester him about joining their Nindō (way of the ninja) Club. Refusing every chance he has, he begins to be attacked by ninjas. Confused as to why they would suddenly attack him, even mocking them some, they call him the Shinra Banshou. He fights back, trying not to get killed. In the commotion, the Shinra Banshou is awakened, causing a massive rush of knowledge to enter his brain. Miharu uses some of it's power to defend himself against his attackers, but is quickly overloaded with information and loses control. As he is about to kill the enemies, Kouichi stabs him, trying to seal the Shinra Banshou. Miharu lashes back at him. It is not until Thobari Sensei steps in that the Shinra Banshou represses and Miharu passes out. Waking up later in the school hospital his wound completely healed, thanks to the Shinra Banshou. Miharu, even though he doesn't want to be, is introduced to the world of Nabari. Learning that the Shinra Banshou has been awakened in four people, including himself; and that every time it has the ninja clans work together to kill the user in fear of what they might do because using the Shinra Bashou can grant any wish, but could also destroy the world. Deciding that he just wants to return to his life of Indifference, Miharu chooses to work to and find a way to remove it from himself. In the following days, Miharu works with Thobari and Aizawa until a young girl named Raimei Shimizu attacks them. As she enters, she believes Koichi is the Shinra Banshou, recieving response from Thobari who seems to know her from a school he once taught at in Tokyo. When asked what she was doing in Banten, she says she wants to test the power of the Shinra Banshou owner. Ultimately, Raimei is dumbfounded by Miharu, unable to see how he can go through life being so care free. Though she is unimpressed after seeing how he truley is, she wants to take him back to the Fuuma village. Reluctant to let him go, Thobari objects, though later finds himself riding a bullet train to Fuuma with the three students in guise of a field trip. When they arrive at Fuuma, they find that it has been attacked by another Ninja clan, the Kairoshu. Part of this group is a young man who possesed the Kira ability, Yoite. They were able to hold off the attack when the Fuuma leader came back. Later, after wounds have been treated and rest obtained, the three kids head back to Banten to destroy the village's Engetsurin jutsu manuals; Thobari saying that he will catch up with them later...on foot. Shortly after returning to Banten, the three are confronted by Yamase Sensei, who tries to convince Miharu to use his Shinra Banshou to help him. After trying to get answers about her brother, Raimei decides it unsafe and the three go to camp at Kouichi's place. Just as they began to make plans, Miharu was "kidnapped" by Yoite, taking him to a abandoned rail car in a Bamboo forest. There Yoite gave Miharu a choice, to either use the Shinra Banshou to erase him from existance or he would kill his friends. Yoite told him he had planted small fragments of Kira in each person he used Kira on, and if he died...so would they. In the end, Miharu agrees, the two making plans to gather all the villages' jutsu manuals in order to make one of their own in hopes to help Miharu learn to use Shinra Banshou. It was then that Miharu joined the Kairoshu. Then spending most the time searching for the scrolls that are needed to use the Shinra Banshou. Near the end of the series Miharu and Yoite become good friends, and Miharu becomes one of his best supports. Miharu becomes more open and for Yoite even throws his indifferent personality aside. They even go as far as to betray the Kairoshu, but this now made them targets and put them on the run. The Kasa is sent to eliminate Yoite and steal back the scrolls as Miharu. So Hattori (leader of Kairoshu) can have his plan to awaken the Shinra Banshou and change the world to his ideals. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Grey Wolves Category:Nabari no Ou Character Guide